


Mabill Oneshots

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipcifica, F/M, Mabill, oneshots, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: Just a bunch of mabill oneshots that I wrote, all for fun and my own enjoyment. These two are so kawaii together, so why not write a bunch of one shots to please my shipping  heart?





	1. Chapter 1

     Bill nervously pulled at his collar, sweating profusely. Mabel noticed this and gently smiled. "Why are you so worried?" Bill shifted his glance to her. "Me, nervous? Please. I'm a dream demon, I fear nothing!" Mabel grinned. "Yep, you're nervous." Bill sighed, defeated. "That obvious?" Mabel nodded. She smiled in a soothing way and patted his back. "You'll be fine, just be yourself."   
Bill managed to give a somewhat convincing smile as they arrived in front of Mabel's parents house in Pidemont. Mabel rang the doorbell and her mother opened the door. "Mabel darling! Come in! And who's this handsome man you brought with you tonight?", she asked, looking at Bill.   
Bill topped his hat and grinned. "Names Cipher. Bill Cipher." Mabel's mother smiled. "Smooth talk! I'm impressed! Anyways, come in, come in! Your father is waiting for you Mabel." Mabel nodded as she pulled Bill along with her. She whispered, "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Bill shrugged. "I'm nervous but not to the point where I'm going to die about it."   
Mabel grinned as they entered the kitchen. "Hey dad!" She ran over to him and hugged him. "Hey! How's my little girl?" Mabel giggled. "I'm not so little anymore dad!" Bill stood in the background until Mabel's father saw him. His grin faded and he stood tall like a business man. "Why hello there, fellow. I assume you're the one dating my daughter?" Bill nodded, the nerves coming back. "Names Bill Cipher, pleased to meet you." Mabel knew those words were so forced but she decided to not comment on it.   
Bill looked around the room and whistled. "Nice place you got yourself here Mr. Pines." Mabel's father narrowed his eyes. "All won through work. What do you work in?" Bill grinned and Mabel could feel the pride in what he was going to say. Oh no, he's going to say it!   
Bill laughed. "That's a great question Mr. Pines! I actually make a living by making deals with people! If I do something for them, they have to do a favor for me! It's all part of the job!" Mr. Pines shifted around uncomfortably as Mabel face palmed. Mabel's mother cleared her throat and they all turned to look at her. "Dinner is ready! Hope you like meat!" Bill grinned. "Love it."   
They all sat down as Mabel's mother began to set the food on the table. Bill, trying to be a gentleman -for once- politely spoke up. "Perhaps I could help with that!" Mabel's mother shook her head. "Oh no, I don't want to impose on guests!" Bill flicked his hand and with that, Mabel's mother was pushed down onto her seat and the food came floating into the room, leaving them with open mouths. Everyone except Mabel, who just face palmed. Why why why why why?   
    With a snap of his hands, the food was placed on the table. The plates that had been used to keep the food were transported back and Bill grinned. A crash was heard and Mabel's parents winced. "Oops." He grinned at Mabel who managed to give him a convincing smile.   
    Mabel's father coughed. "So, Bill Cipher, how old are you?" Bill though for a while. "A few trillion years. Too old?" Mabel shook her head and her father looked at his wife for help but she just sighed and shook her head. He coughed rather awkwardly and shook his head. "Not a problem at all." Bill grinned at Mabel who managed to give him a half convincing smile once again.   
    Mabel's father eyed bill wearily as the dream demon in human form ate and grinned at Mabel. Mabel smiled and her father relented. Maybe he's not that bad. Let's see how he stands up to me.   
    Bill eyed Mabel's father. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Bill." "I'm not going to turn him into a living sock puppet Shooting Star! I actually just want to talk!" He got up and Mabel's father followed him.   
   Bill leaned against the wall and nodded to the man. "I want to ask you something. The reason I agreed to come here with Shoo- Mabel is because I want her hand in marriage." "No." Bill raised his eyebrow. "Scratch that, I'll take her hand in marriage." By then their voices had started to escalate. Mabel's father sized Bill up. "Standing up to me eh boy?" Bill eyed him and coolly nodded.   
   Mabel's father broke out into a grin. "Finally! Someone who can stand up to me!" Bill relented and pretended to be confused. "What?" "It's true, Gravity Falls does indeed produce great husbands!" Mabel groaned from the other room and her mother chuckled.   
   Bill looked at him. "So can I?" "Yes boy, I give you permission. Just keep her away from harm and you've got yourself a deal." Bill grinned at the word deal. His hand enflamed with blue and Mabel's father jumped away. Mabel came out and punched his arm. "I thought we spoke about this!" "Yes Shooting Star." His flames went out and he grinned. "Should we finish eating?" Mabel grinned and looped her arm around his. "Let's go." They went into the kitchen and Mabel's father watched them.   
   He smiled. Mabel did a good choice by getting this man to be with her. He walked into the room where everyone was sitting and chatting.   
    Later as they drive to Gravity Falls, Mabel asked Bill a question. "How did you get his permission?" Bill grinned. "He just wanted someone who wasn't a wimp and afraid of standing up to him." Mabel raised a brow. "How do you know this?" Bill grinned smugly. "Did you forget that I can read minds too Shooting Star?" Mabel realized and made an 'oh' face. Bill laughed.   
    "HAHAHA! But don't be sour Shooting Dtar, you know you love me." Mabel pretended to think. "Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do." With his free hand, he held his future wife's hand as they drive back home to Gravity Falls. This would be one hell of a story to tell the grunkles.


	2. Marry Me?

     The blonde looked nervously under all the papers on his desk. Where's that goddamn box? I swear I left it here yesterday! He finally found it under a pile of papers that he had left on the table the day before. He sighed, relieved, before slipping the box into his pocket. Today's the day. Today I'm proposing to Mabel.  
He smiled at the thought of Mabel in a wedding dress. He walked out of the room -that is, he tried too. A force pushed him back into his room and he stumbled backwards, confused. He glared at the person, only for his face to turn into a look of confusion. "Pine Tree? What are you doing in here?"  
Dipper panted as he made a shut your mouth motion. A pair of footsteps made their way to the front of his door before going away. They went back down the stairs and Dipper sighed. "Phew!" Bill raised a brow. "Okay, spill Pine Tree. Why are you running away from my girlfriend?" Dipper looked around. "You know how today is Christmas Eve right?"  
Seeing Bill's face he continued to talk. "Well since today is Christmas Eve, Mabel wants to decorate everything in the Christmas spirit. Unfortunately, that means we're being hunted to be turned into living Christmas trees!" Bill snickered. "Pine Tree, you are already a Christmas tree. Get it? Cause you're a pine tree! Hahaha!"  
    Dipper looked at him with an annoyed look that soon turned into one of fear. "You might wanna turn around." "Eh?" Bill slowly realized why Dipper told him to turn around as he turned around. He chuckled nervously. "Hehe. Hiya Shooting Star!" He attempted to run out of the room before being tackled by his girlfriend.  
    "It won't hurt if you stay still!" Bill let out a muffled scream as Mabel wrapped Christmas lights around his torso. "No! That doesn't match with my yellow!" Mabel shrugged. "Then you'll change it to another color! Hey, I'm almost done!" She quickly placed a star barrette on his blonde hair and then got off of him. "There! Now you look like you actually care about Christmas!"  
   Bill groaned as Mabel handed him a mirror. "This looks terrible." "Nonsense, it looks fabulous in you!" Bill rolled his eyes. "No it doesn't. It looks like Celestabellebethabelle the unicorn puked on me." Dipper peeked out from under his hiding spot to which Bill spotted and scowled. "If I have to suffer, you'll have to suffer too!" With his powers, he grabbed Dipper and brought him towards Mabel, a smirk evident on his face.  
"Here. You can decorate this pine tree." Dipper let out a ear piercing scream as Mabel grinned and started to decorate him with Christmas decorations. "And done!" Dipper sighed in relief and in terror as he looked at himself in the mirror. Bill looked at him with a smirk still on his face. "It makes you look better than before." Dipper groaned as he repeatedly hit his head with the door frame. "Why me?" Mabel sighed happily before hugging Bill.  
"You're the only one who understands me." Dipper looked at his sister then at Bill. "You sure? Last I recall he was trying to evade your decorating." Mabel waved it off. "Details." Dipper sighed before turning to walk down the hall into the bathroom. "I'm washing this off." Mabel pouted before releasing Bill. She batted her eyelashes at him before pulling his arm.  
"Woah!" Mabel grinned. "You're taking me out on a date today." Bill raised a brow. "Don't you wanna spend time with the other meat sacks?" Mabel looked at him quizzically. "What?" "Ya know, the other humans." Mabel made a "oh" face. She shook her head. "I meant before dinner. Let's do something fun today!" A thought suddenly dawned on Bill.  
He began to sweat. Oh god, I can propose to her on our date. He nodded as Mabel spoke. Mabel looked at him. "How about we go skating?" Bill smiled and nodded. "Anything that makes you happy Shooting Star." She grinned and squealed. "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go!" She skipped to her room and Dipper came out from the bathroom.  
He gave Bill a quizzical look. "Why did you look so nervous when Mabel asked you to go skating?" Bill gulped before pulling Dipper inside of his room. Dipper fell and opened his eyes to see a dark room. The demon opened the blinds so Dipper could see better. He nervously paced and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair. "You wanna know why I'm so nervous? Well, I'm popping the question." Dipper looked at him confused for a second until everything clicked.  
He looked at Bill with a look that made Bill uncomfortable. Dipper sighed. "I can't do anything about it anymore can I?" Bill visibly perked up. "Ya mean it Pine Tree?" Dipper shuddered before nodding. "Mabel's grown up, and I can't stop her... or you. You have my consent." He smiled awkwardly while Bill grinned. "Aww Pine Tree! I knew Stanley could could be sappy but now you? This is priceless!" He doubled over in laughter, leaving Dipper standing there with an annoyed lookin his face. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just make her happy, will you? That's all I ask." Bill smiled. "When do I never make her happy?" Dipper raised a brow. "Need I bring back the events of that summer?" Bill's smile gangster and he shook his hand in frantic motions. "No don't say it!" Dipper grinned. "We're even now. Now go away, I need to start helping Soos and Grunkle Stan for the Christmas party."  
He walked off and Mabel jumped out from her room. "I'm back! And now we're going!" She tossed him a jacket to which he accepted and put on. Mabel waved goodbye to her Grunkle Stan, Soos and Dipper. Stan looked at Bill with a questionable look while Bill grinned nervously before waving goodbye.  
-Later-  
"Can't catch up to me Shooting Star!" Mabel huffed. "I can too Billy!" Bill groaned. "Don't call me that! Eat my dust Shooting Star!" He skated faster until Mabel caught up and pulled him by his scarf into a soft pile of snow. He smirked. "Couldn't resist my charm could you Shooting Star?" Mabel grinned and rolled her eyes. "Let's skate some more!" They got up and skated until some guy pushed bill to the side and grabbed on to Mabel. "Well hello my little marshmella!" Mabel glared and growled at him. "Gideon? Let go of me you little jerk!" "No! You are coming with me, and you will marry me!" Mabel slapped him. "The only person I'll ever marry is Bill!"  
Gideon glared at the dream demon as he walked towards his Shooting Star. He glared at Gideon. "What are you doing with my Shooting Star, huh?" Gideon snorted. "We all know she'll always prefer me over you, and you know it!" Bill started to get red. "Listen here you little jerk! She's mine and not your's!" Gideon grinned. "How about a race to determine who will marry her, huh? Or you too scared to race?" Bill glared. "It's a deal."  
He and Gideon took their places and Robbie started the race. "Ready, set, whatever." They took off, leaving only dust in their tracks. Bill was currently in the lead. "Suck it Gideon!" Gideon growled. "She's mine!" With one move, he grabbed Bill's scarf and pulled him back, making the on lookers boo at the dirty move.  
   Bill looked up with a pounding head to look at his Shooting Star, a look of dread on her face. I can't let him take her. He'll make her go through hell. With one push, he went faster than any human being could've and glided across the finish line, a triumphant smirk on his face. When Gideon finally caught up, he growled. "That's not fair! She was almost mine!" "Tough luck Gids, she mine, and only mine!" The police came and escorted him back to jail, and Bill sighed. Mabel hugged him.  
    "Thank you for winning. I would've lived through hell if I was with him." "Then you should be with me." "Huh?" With a pounding in his heart, he got on his knee. "Mabel Pines, you are an amazing, talented woman that any person would be crazy not to want you. And there is one person who wants you, and that's me. You and me, the demon with the Shooting Star. Mabill. Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Cipher and live with me for the rest of eternity?" Mabel had tears in her eyes before she nodded. "Yes yes yes! A million times yes!" Bill got up, put the ring on her finger, and hugged her. She giggled and hugged him back. "Do my grunkles know about this?" "No, only Pine Tree. He must've told your grunkles by now."  
    Mabel sighed before looking into his eyes. "Shall we go home and break the news to everyone Mr. Cipher?" Bill grinned. "We shall, future Mrs. Cipher." And so they did.


	3. Sick Day

Mabel let out a sneeze before wiping her nose with the sleeve of her sweater. Damn colds. Bill quickly turned his head around towards her, confused. "What was that?" She chuckled lightly. "A sneeze Bill, nothing to be worried about." He looked at her, obviously concerned. "Are you sure?" She smiled. "I'm fine. I'm just-a, a, ACHOO!" She sneezed louder and grabbed a tissue from her pocket before cleaning her nose.   
   Bill looked at her in alarm. "Shooting Star, you actually had the nerve to say that you were okay?! You are not okay! You could die!" Mabel shook her head. "This is why I don't tell you things, you overreact." He chuckled nervously. "Me, overreact? Please! I just happen to care about you and I couldn't live if I you died!"   
   She pouted before crossing her arms firmly across her chest. "I'm not going to bed. You can't make me." She stuck her tongue out before giving a final huff. Bill rolled his eyes. "You're making this so much harder than it needs to be." He picked her up before throwing her over his shoulder, catching her off guard.  
   "H-hey! Put me down you butt face!" He shook his head. "Real mature Shooting Star. And no, I am not going to have you die in the kitchen!" He raced upstairs and put her on the bed before using his magic to get extra pillows and blankets from the closet. "Stay with me Shooting Star! Whatever you do, DO NOT DIE!" She looked at him, amused.    
   "Bill seriously, I'm fine!" "NO YOU ARE NOT! YOU COULD DIE!" He finally placed all the pillows and blankets on her before arranging them so she was basically trapped in them. She groaned. "Ugh. I had so many plans for today too!" She threw her head back before sneezing once more, making Bill turn around sharply. "YOUR HEART STOPPED AGAIN! I NEED HELP!" He rushed off into the kitchen where the phone was.   
   Normally he wouldn't do this, but he was desperate. Desperate enough to call Pine Tree. He dialed his number before calling. Dipper answered on the third ring. "Hello?" "PINE TREE THANK AXOLOTL YOU ANSWERED!" Dipper was confused. "Okay? What's wrong?" "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG?" Dipper rolled his eyes. "Well you're basically yelling into the phone." "...Oh."   
   Dipper rolled his eyes before smirking. "So what do you need? I'm busy." Bill groaned. "YOUR SISTER IS LEAKING LIQUIDS AND HER HEART KEEPS STOPPING EVERY TIME SHE DOES THIS SNEEZE THING AND SHE'S DYING PINE TREE!" Dipper looked alarmed at the phone before grinning, obviously amused. "I'll be there in ten minutes." "SHE MIGHT DIE IN THOSE TEN MINUTES! MAKE IT QUICKER PINE TREE!"   
   Dipper rolled his eyes before ending the call. "Overreacting dorito." He poked his head in his Grunkle Fords room. "Great Uncle Ford, I have to go calm down the corn chip." Ford looked up, amused. "What happened now?" "He thinks Mabel is dying. She really just had a cold." Ford looked at him. "You have a cold too don't you?" Dipper nodded before waving goodbye. "With any luck I'll be back in an hour."   
  Ford grinned as he left. "He's matured."   
Meanwhile in the Pines-Cipher residence...  
   "Bill I swear if you don't stop pacing I will grab the NYARF gun and shoot you with it." Bill still continued to pace until Mabel threw the dart at his right eye, making him yell. "NO NOT MY EYE!" He took it off before turning towards his girlfriend, who just shrugged. "I told you to stop and you didn't."   
   Bill sighed. When was stupid Pine Tree going to get here? She might die any minute! The doorbell rang and Mabel looked at Bill in alarm. "Did you do what I think you did?" He down at her gravely. "I can't have you dying Shooting Star!" He rushed downstairs before opening the door to reveal Dipper. "PINE TREE WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" "It was only seven minutes." "SEVEN MINUTES, 15 SECONDS AND 45 MILLISECONDS ACTUALLY!" Dipper sighed.   
   "Where is she?" "UPSTAIRS. HURRY PINE TREE!" Dipper looked at him, obviously amused. "Okay. Wait here and I'll be back." Bill practically pushed him upstairs before having the door shut in his face. "HEY!" "YOUR PRESENCE ISN'T NEEDED AT THE MOMENT BILL!" He huffed and sat against the door.   
   After what seemed like an eternity, Dipper finally opened the door, making Bill stumble backwards. "Oof!" He looked up to see Mabel and Dipper watching him, amused. He quickly got up and dusted himself off. "So did you fix her?" Dipper sighed.   
   "Bill, we need to tell you something." He looked at him, alarmed. "What happened?" Dipper looked at his papers for the effect. "You see, Mabel here is suffering from the common cold." Bill looked at him. "SO SHE IS GOING TO DIE?" Both Pines twins sighed before groaning.   
   "No Bill! What I'm saying is that she's sick but it's not deadly!" Bill looked am relieved while Mabel looked annoyed. "I tried telling you that." He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Star, I just don't listen to anyone when I'm panicking." Mabel smiled. "Well, I think it's kinda sweet that you care." He grinned. "You do?" She nodded and he ran over to her and hugged her.   
   Dipper groaned. "I'm still here you know." Bill turned towards him and glared. "Then get out of here Pine Tree!" Mabel also looked at him. "Don't act like this isn't what you'd do with a certain Northwest, Dipper." Both Mabel and Bill waggled their eyebrows suggestively and Dipper immediately grabbed his things before rushing out. "NOPE!"   
   They heard the sound of a car engine go farther away and the pair finally relaxed. Mabel smiled. "So what should we do today Prince Billington?" He grinned. "Your call Lady Mabelton." She grinned. "Disney movie marathon?" He shrugged. "As long as I'm with you, anything is fine." "Aw." He leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by Mabel's hand.   
   "Ah ah! You'll get sick!" Bill shrugged. "If it means I'll be with you, I'll take my chances." "Suit yourself." And they kissed.   
   Sure enough, Bill got sick.   
    "I feel heavy, my head hurts, my body is shutting down on me, THIS SUCKS HAVING FLESH SUCKS!" But that was a story for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this one. 


	4. Bill, You're Going To Be A Father

Bill sighed impatiently as he waited for Mabel to come downstairs, checking his pocket watch every ten seconds.  
"Time's a ticking, Shooting Star!"  
"Im coming Bill, just give me a few minutes!"  
"I already have your few!"  
"Well you'll have to give me a few more then, you sexy human nacho!"   
Bill sighed before propping onto the couch if their home, grabbing one of the old newspapers that he always pretended to read to keep him busy.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Mabel finally came downstairs.  
She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and hugging him.  
Bill raised a brow. "Not that this isn't wanted, but shouldn't we be going to your brothers engagement party by now?"  
Mabel looked up and let go, nodding. "Yeah, lets go. CAKE HERE I COME!"  
She ran outside, but Bill sensed that something was off. He knew everything about his Star, and he knew that she wouldn't just leave him hanging there without giving him a witty response as to why she could hug him.  
He frowned as he headed towards their car, but putting on his usual smirk as he got into the car.  
"Shall we go?", he asked as he opened the car door. Mabel giggled. "ONWARDS AOSHIMA!"  
Bill laughed before pulling out of the driveway, turning up the music per Mabel's request.  
This was weird, and he was confused because she normally didn't like the volume up, she would rather have a conversation.  
He looked over at his Star to see that she had leaned her head against the window, falling asleep.  
It's 4PM though...what's up with Shooting Star?  
He quickly glanced at her, confused. He couldn't figure out why she was sleeping when she she could be talking to her 'sexy, human nacho' like she said.  
She murmured something in her sleep, sounding something like, "No it's supposed to be blue, not yellow."  
Bill scoffed. "Yellow is a fabulous color. It's my color, so therefore, it's fabulous! The color yellow should be happy that it has me as it's biggest supporter."  
Mabel playfully slapped Bill's arm and he looked at her like she was crazy.  
"I thought you were sleeping, woman!"   
Mabel looked at him with sleepy eyes, and retorted, saying, "I would but a certain someone ranting about how yellow is a 'fabulous color' woke me up."  
Bill grinned. "Who needs sleep when you have me?"   
Mabel groaned. "You're ego is so big I swear."  
Bill shot her a smug grin. "But you love me, don't cha Shooting Star?"   
Mabel nodded and smiled before falling asleep once again, and Bill just shrugged it off.   
After thirty minutes of driving, they finally arrived at Dipper's house, all decorated and fancy for the engagement party that was going to happen in about four hours at 7:00.   
Bill started lightly shoving Mabel to get her to wake up, and she groaned.  
"I can't sleep in peace without you waking me up?! Thanks nacho." She grumbled something under her breath and Bill made a face.  
"Shooting Star, why are you so moody?"  
She turned around and scowled. "I'm not moody. Just leave it be!" She stomped inside and the poor human -erm, demon?- followed her to the door way and just stood fearfully behind her.  
She turned around and fixed her attention on his bow tie, something that was never in the position it was supposed to be in and started fiddling with it.  
"Bill you're like a child, you can't even tie your own tie right!"  
Bill pouted. "I feel so attacked now."  
Mabel sighed and smiled when she finished fixing it, only for Bill to snap his fingers and return it to its original position when Mabel wasn't looking.  
The door opened and oh and behold, there stood Pacifica.   
She smirked. "Nice to see you around, Mabel. And you too Bill."  
Bill smirked. "When is it never a pleasure to see me?"  
Mabel shoved her elbow into his ribs, making him howl with laughter.   
"THIS PAIN IS HILARIOUS!"  
Mabel groaned and shook her head. "Sorry you had to see that, Paz."  
Pacifica shrugged. "I've seen weirder. Like your brother when he's running on 15 cups of coffee a day when he stays up an entire week working on an 'important project'."  
Mabel raised a brow.  
"He isn't getting enough sleep? Oh boy. Wait until I get my hands on him."  
Bill stopped laughing for a minute and smirked. "Kinky."   
Mabel's eyes widened before she kicked him where the sun don't shine and he started laughing even more maniacally, falling into his knees and clutching his 'parts'.  
Pacifica was just standing there, confused. "I'm going to pretend that that did NOT just happen."   
Mabel shrugged before she entered the room, noticing a familiar hat sticking out from behind one of the tall plants.  
She smirked before pulling the very visible arm from behind the bush, revealing Dipper.  
  He chuckled nervously before he was embraced in a hug by none other than his sister.  
  "You barely call anymore. I was getting worried Dippin' Dot's." Dipper laughed nervously.  
   "Well I've been busy with all my uh, stuff and I guess I forgot to call." He headed outside but stopped in his tracks when he saw Bill sprawled on the front porch, laughing.  
  "I don't even want to know what happened with you."  
  Bill stood up and grinned. "Pine Tree! Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed your brother in law, also know as me!"   
  Dipper shook his head. "What I felt was relief of not having to see you 24/7." Mabel chuckled nervously and Bill smirked.  
  "The feeling is likewise. Now Llama. Your outfit is a mess! May I suggest more yellow?"  
  Mabel face palmed while Pacifica made a face.  
  "I don't want to look like a walking Dorito."  
  "WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSOCIATE YELLOW WITH NACHOS?!"  
  Pacifica sighed before coughing to catch their attention. "Let's just head over to the backyard where the party is going to take place. Mabel, you up for decorating?"  
  Mabel grinned. "When am I not?" Pacifica laughed lightly before all four of them walked to the backyard.  
  Mabel walked over to Bill and slipped her hand through his, making him grin.  
  "Feeling better now, my Star?" Mabel playfully nudged him.   
  "Don't push it nacho."  
   "Grrr. I bite."  
  Mabel laughed as they walked over to the table with all the decorations.  
"Now the fun begins."   
|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•  
  An exhausting three hours of wrapping paper and balloon inflating later, everything was set up just the way that it was supposed to be.  
  Pacifica grinned. "I can't believe you actually pulled it off!" Mabel laughed.  
  "Paz, you underestimate the power of MABEL." She then made a pose with jazz hands, making Bill and Dipper laugh.  
  Dipper looked at Bill and mouthed out, 'Fight me.'  
  Bill shrugged before snapping his fingers and making a tree branch fall on Dippers car.  
  Dipper looked like he was having a life crisis and Bill was just grinning.  
  With another snap of his fingers, the car was replaced and the tree branch disappeared.  
  Dipper scowled at Bill, making Bill laugh.  
  Mabel looked at Bill, a brow raised.   
   "What's funny?"  
  Bill made a dismissive hand gestured and continued laughing, making Mabel worried.  
  "I think you overdosed on pills, Bill."  
  Bill couldn't stop laughing and Mabel sighed before she slapped his arm.  
  He immediately looked up at her, gulping. "Yes dear?"  
  She crossed her arms. "Make room for me to sit on your lap."  
  "NO ONE IS SITTING ON THAT CORN CHIP TURNED HUMAN'S LAP WHILE IM AROUND!"  
  Mabel and Dipper looked up to see their Grunkle Stan walking over to them, followed by their Grunkle Ford.  
  "Aw yes! You made it!" Dipper walked over to them while Mabel jogged towards them and hugged them.  
  "We missed you! Where have you been?"  
  Stan spoke up. "Looking for babes." Ford coughed and nudged Stan's shoulder.   
  "I think what Stanley means is that we were looking for mysterious creatures."  
  Stan huffed and looked away. "Yeah sure, that too."  
  Mabel giggled. "Well whatever the case is , it's nice to see you both again!"   
  Stan walked over to Bill and looked him over.  
  "Still wearing that ridiculous shade of yellow?"  
   "Still being a salty old man?"  
   "Touché."  
Bill grinned and leaned back but sat up as he felt Mabel sit on his lap and cuddle up to him like a cat.  
  He ran his fingers through her hair, making her smile.  
  "Ugh just look at it! Romance! It disgusts me?"  
  Dipper raised a brow. "Weren't you just speaking about 'babes'?"  
  "I have absolutely NO IDEA what you're talking about, Dipper."  
  He shrugged before walking over to Pacifica and putting an arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him.  
  Ford smiled. "Well it's nice to see us all reunited. Even if that includes Bill."  
  Bill rolled his eyes. "P-lease Fordsy! You know you missed me. Admit it, you missed me."   
  He smirked and Ford just shook his head.   
  Stan looked at Dipper and Mabel. "You two are growing up so fast."   
  "Grunkle Stan are you crying?"   
  "NO! IT'S CALLED LIQUID PRIDE!"   
   Mabel reached out and touched her Grunkles head. "It's okay to cry."  
  "No it's not."  
  Dipper cleared his throat.  
  "Well, it won't be long until everyone starts showing up for the party. Should we start putting the chairs up?"  
  They all agreed to start setting them up, and Mabel clung on to Bill like a cat.  
  "GAH! Shooting Star, I love you, but I CAN'T HAVE YOU LATCHED ON TO ME LIKE A CAT."  
  She pouted and snuggled her head into his chest. "Just put me in the guest room. I'm tired." Bill raised a brow.   
  "Shooting Star, are you sure you're not sick? We can always call it a day and go home, ya know."  
  Mabel was touched by her husbands concern, but she didn't say anything.  
  I'm not going home tonight before I announce what I need to announce.  
  "I'm fine Bill. Just go help them, I'll be down in an hour, okay?" Bill kissed the top of her forehead as he put her down in the bed, making Mabel smile.  
  "Okay Shooting Star." He headed out and as soon as he left, Mabel fell into a deep sleep.  
|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•|•   
   Bill laughed as Mabel leaned her head against his shoulder, both holding hands under the table.  
  Pacifica laughed as the Grunkles continued to tell the stories of their travels, before cat ging Mabel's eye.  
  She pointed at her watch and Mabel nodded and got up, confusing Bill.  
  "Shooting Star, where are you going?"   
   "I'm going to the bathroom Bill. I'll be back in a few."  
  When she did return in a few minutes, she sat back down and Pacifica pulled out an envelope from her sweater, it was yellow.  
  Bill raised a brow. "Didn't knwo you were a fan of yellow, Llama." Pacifica rolled her eyes before speaking up.  
  "It had your name in it. I think they accidentally sent it to us and since we couldn't see you sooner, we planned on giving it to you tonight."  
  Wendy, who had been asked to attend along with Soos and Melody, exchanged glances with Soos. Soos shrugged and Wendy looked so confused.  
  Bill raised a brow. "That explains the yellow. Give me it."  
  Mabel elbowed him in the ribs.  
  "Oh, right. Please give me it?"   
  Pacifica grinned before handing it over, and Bill felt Mabel starting to breathe faster.  
  He ignored it, thinking that she was just falling asleep again.  
   He opened the envelope and out came a card.  
  To Bill, my sexy human nacho.  
  Remember when I told you that all I wanted was to be married, have kids and have never ending love? Well, the day I married you, I got two: The wish of being married and having never ending love.  
  And now, my third wish is coming true. Bill Cipher, you are going to be the proud father of my children. I love you Bill. And I'm sure the baby will too.  
  P.S this was all planned. Love ya! XOXO  
   Bill looked up at Mabel and she looked at him, smiling nervously.   
  He stood up and started pacing.  
  "You're sure that it's true?"   
  "Yup."  
  Dipper raised a brow. "Whats going on?"  
  Mabel laughed and pulled Bill closer to her, Bill still shocked.  
  "Apparently I'm going to be a father."  
  Stan spit his soda out and Ford dropped his fork. Wendy, Soos, Melody, Candy and Grenada started clapping, cheering them on.  
  She heard the doubt in his voice. "Bill. I love you." His expression changed from shocked to his normal smirk.  
  "I love you too my Shooting Star. And those kids that are growing in there, they're going to be loved by me too."  
  Candy and Grenda let out audible 'AWS' while Dipper fainted.  
  Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Dipper, get up. Please don't tell me this is what you're going to do when I tell you I'm having kids."  
  Dipper slowly got up and stared at Bill.  
  "You better protect her."  
   "I always do, Pine Tree."  
  Dipper sighed and walked over to Mabel.  
  "Well I'm going to be an uncle now. Congratulations Mabe's. I hope you and that guy over there raise those kids to be as cool as me!"  
  Bill scoffed. "P-lease. If anything, they'll be as cool as me."  
  He saw Stan coming towards him, and he gulped.  
  "Oh, it's uh, you!" Stand narrowed his eyes and stopped right in front of Bill.  
  They stood there for about a minute before Stan spoke up.  
  "You better bring those kids over every day that we're home. They'll need to learn to be as awesome as their Great Grunkle Stan!" Bill sighed in relief.  
  "I thought you were going to get Fordsy over there to send me to another dimension again!"  
    Fords expression hardened. "Call ME that one more time and I will, Cipher."  
  Bill put his arms out in front of him for defending himself. "Okay, OKAY, I WONT DO IT. JUST LET ME LIVE TO SEE MY KIDS!"  
  Mabel laughed before linking arms with him.  
    "Bill, he's not gonna do it. Just sit down and keep being my pillow."  
  He kissed the top of her head. "As YOU wish, my Shooting Star."  
  The rest of the evening was spent talking about the engagement, the baby-or babies?-and about more jokes and what not.  
  Finally, it was time to go home and after saying goodbye to everyone, Mabel and Bill headed back home. Bill was strangely quiet the whole ride home.  
  Mabel had finally had enough after 15 minutes of silence.  
  "Okay Mister what's wrong?"  
  Bill sighed. "I don't know if I'm capable of being a good parent. I mean, look at me! I'm a dream demon, we aren't supposed to take care of kids! I don't even know if they're going to like me! They could be scared of me, and I don't want them to be."  
  Mabel sighed and put a hand on his arm.  
  "Bill, they're your children. They will love you no matter what you are, because you're their father. They won't care, they just someone to always be there for them. And I know with all my heart that you'll be a good father to them. I know it, Bill."  
  Bill looked at her, the doubt still in his eyes. "Are you sure?" Mabel smiled. "I know I am."  
  Bill sighed before grinning a little. "I guess you're right."  
  Mabel playfully punched his shoulder, making him chuckle.  
  "I know I'm right."  
Bill put a serious face on. "But in all seriousness. The child's room will be yellow."  
  Mabel groaned. "No. Our child's room will not be colored yellow."   
  Bill pouted. "BUT-"   
  Mabel huffed. "Shh, I said no yellow. Now let's get home. I'm tired."  
  Bill laughed. "It'll be yellow, just you watch."  
  He grabbed her hand and held it in his, smiling. "Shooting Star. I love you."  
  Mabel smiled. "I love you too my sexy human nacho."  
  And with that, they continued on the way to their house in complete silence, just enjoying each other's company. And they were fine with that.  
    
(And here's your new update, folks! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it XD   
That's all for now, and I'm out!✌ 

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two like FedEx. (:


End file.
